China
China is a damn communist country. Many have tried to end China for this crime, but China is to strong and powerful to stop. China also hosts the largest population at 1.4 billion people. 你好，你在读这篇文章吗？ Government The country is controlled by the goddamn Chinese Communist Party. It's their job to prevent the Mongolians from damaging their great wall. The government has tried again and again but have always fail to prevent it, and always have to pay to fix the wall. Luckily, they have more than enough money to go around. They're also in charge of being dictators and tormenting the populous. Culture The culture of China includes harassing Japan, Hong Kong, Thailand, and Taiwan since the Chinese government is....the Chinese government. Over the last decade thousands of Chinese people have moved to Hong Kong to Chinaize it. Some people can speak English, but it is not very good (what do you expect from Asian countries) so they only speak Engrish. Aside from world domination, Chinese culture also includes dancing old people, and murderous children. China seems to make ABSOLUTLY EVERYTHING. Worship China for making everything you know and love. Especially plastic. Human Values Since American corporations want to save a little money by making the Chinese build their shit for them, children are forced to work in sweatshops day and night so we can have our shitty McDonald's toys. Whenever someone suffers an injury, or complains about being too young or old for such labor, they are killed and made into glue, which is then used to stick apartment complexes to the ground. This is the reason why Chinese architecture is shit and falls down in the case of a goddamn earthquake. Future Despite everyone getting their panties in a bunch over the growth of China, they have no chance to stay at the top. The western half of China is without any waterways, and is in deep poverty. The nation is also known for its pollution; the worst in the world, which is destroying any woodland resources the nation has left, by converting it to easily eroded desert, and they only border Mr. Roger's Empire and Arabia, both of which have declining economies. China was almost completely destroyed as a world power in the North Korea War, due to military damage. On top of this, their Communist Party is steadily becoming more corrupt. Capital The capital of China was originally Beijing, but due to a combination of extremely high pollution and the Chinese getting ''their ''panties into conspiracies and plagiarizing a practice from Ye Good Ole Russia, it gradually destroyed Beijing and China's love of tormenting Hong Kong (which was borrowed by the British for 150 years), the government moved the capital of Kowloon in Hong Kong. Their evil plan worked. Trivia *Everyone hates China more than Arendelle. **China doesn't care. *Everything is made in China, like the damn iPhone. * China has made and shaped everything. Even the world. * Despite making everything, they tend to also make knockoff counterparts. ** The Chinese conterpart of YTP is called as Guichu. Category:Countries Category:Communists Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Asia Category:Places Category:Chinese